I've Seen You Before
by srkarnati
Summary: They had met before, in a place where their age didn't matter. It had been brief, and they could hardly remember it. But it had happened, and for that they were eternally grateful. A oneshot turned multichapter fic!
1. Prologue

_**So this idea just came to me, and I just had to write it down. Ezra and Aria are my absolute favorite 'Pretty Little Liars' couple. (Toby and Spencer coming in second.) Please read and review! **_

I've Seen You Before

They knew they had seen each other somewhere before, but they just couldn't exactly place _where_. Sleepless nights had plagued them as a result of their frantic searching.

Aria was left with mounds of homework, and Ezra's coffee table was buried under loads of ungraded essays. They could be tended to later. At that moment, all that mattered was figuring out why Aria's hazel eyes were so familiar, and why Ezra's sloped nose was so remarkably prominent in her memory.

The first time they had met in Rosewood, Ezra had felt a rush of a foreign emotion overtake him. Those eyes. He knew them somehow. They were so full of intelligence and wisdom beyond their years. Where could he possibly have seen them before?

Whenever they were together, and Ezra wore his glasses instead of his usual contacts, Aria wondered why she felt she knew him better than her memory was letting on. And as the metal frames slipped down his nose, she wondered why she was so overwhelmed by deja vu.

One night, they were both in their beds on separate sides of town just thinking. Unbeknown to each other, they sat up at the same time in a sudden realization. The memories flashed through their weary minds rapidly.

It was Iceland! A small coffee shop in the quiet side of Reykjavik. Aria, then freshly fifteen, had been sitting by herself at a table scribbling furiously and fervently in a notebook. Abruptly, she had looked up as though someone had called her name. Her eyes focused on a young man sitting a few tables over reading an old tattered copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird." As if sensing her gaze, he looked from behind his book and locked eyes with her. They stared at each other intensely, neither one looking away for fear of breaking the connection. Ezra's metal framed glasses began slipping slowly down his sloped nose. He pushed them back up, and Aria giggled to herself as his face flushed slightly from embarrassment.

They had been jolted from their private moment by a rather busty, and not particularly pretty, blond girl. She was hissing at Ezra, whining that he was not spending enough time with her. By the time she had shut up, the moment had been lost.

As he rose from his wooden chair, Ezra locked eyes with Aria for the briefest second. It was a heated gaze, the intensity making blood rush up to Aria's angular cheekbones. They both did not know it, but at that moment a bond had been formed between them. The type of bond that just couldn't ever go away.

_**So... what'd you think? Did you love it? Hate it? You should review and let me know. Us crazy writers thrive on reviews these days, you know!**_

_**xxxlostinlalalandxxx aka Sai :)**_


	2. Stolen

_** Okay, so originally this story was just a oneshot, but I have decided to make it a full fledged fic. I really, truly hope you guys enjoy this story! I want feedback on this, though! It gives me inspiration and keeps me happy. I'm open for ideas also! Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I've Seen You Before

Chapter 1 - Stolen

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

__

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, too early to say goodnight...

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart _

_Stolen - Dashboard Confessional  
_

There she sat. It was surreal. The same girl from Iceland. The girl from the bar. B-26. She was everything. She was my world. It was funny, actually. I had only actually _known_ her for a few months, but she had already affected me so much.

She looked up and met my gaze. _God, her eyes_. They were gorgeous. So expressive and innocent. There were points I just wanted to preserve that innocence forever, and then there were the moments I couldn't think past the lust clouding my brain. I couldn't help it. It was just so. . . _right_.

I should be disgusted with myself. I was in love with a _sixteen-year-old_ girl. She was still a child! No. . . she was no child. Not in the slightest. She was a beautiful, incredible, mesmerizing woman. More mature than many women my own age. She just had this air around her that made me want to be around her at all times.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one to notice. I saw the looks many of the boys in the class gave her. As if they could ever keep up with her! As if they could feel for her they way I do! They would never be good enough for her. There were moments I felt I wasn't good enough. I should stop being so selfish. I should let her date boys her own age. But I couldn't. I _wouldn't_. I had tried several times to let her go. To stop feeling the feelings I feel. I had _really_ tried. But it didn't work. Of course it didn't! She was Aria. She had this hold on me. I never, ever wanted to let go.

I realized I had been staring far to long to be safe. I turned away from the class and began writing the assignment on the board in chalk. I had chosen this assignment not only to see what my students knew, but to see what Aria would write.

_ Love. _It was such a universal concept. People used it everyday. Some meant it. Some didn't. Some didn't even know what love was. But this, what I had with her, this was love. There was no denying it. I had always been a slightly more emotional guy. But with Aria, I felt I would break down in tears from just being near her.

I watched her as she wrote. She bit her lip lightly, something so slight, but enough to drive me crazy. Her hand flew across her paper, much like it had that quiet evening in Iceland. Her brows were knitted in concentration and she was hunched over her desk in a very uncomfortable looking position. I just wanted to reach over, pick her up and set her on a throne. She could sit however she wanted on a throne. I could write for her. She would never have to lift a finger again. Just like a queen. She was the queen of my heart. She always would be.

I would do anything for her. I was risking my job so I could hold her in my arms and whisper how much I loved her in her ears. She was worth the risk. In two years, she would graduate, and she would be all mine. No more hiding. I could finally hold her hand out in public and kiss her chastely on the lips. We could be a normal couple.

But right now, we couldn't. I couldn't exactly tuck the lock of hair falling into her face behind her ear without arousing any suspicion. I couldn't give her what the boys in my class could. They could do anything with her. Take her to the prom; dance with her; meet her parents in somewhere other than a parent-teacher conference; hold her close in photos to show the world were only some of the things I wish I could do with her.

Nothing had ever felt so right but been so wrong for me. She looked up at me and smiled softly. She was wearing the bare minimum of makeup, which was good. Quite frankly, she didn't need makeup. She was perfect without it; she was always perfect. But she insisted on it. I wish she could see how beautiful she was. It didn't matter what she wore or how she looked; it only mattered that she was herself. That she was Aria Montgomery, the girl I had somehow managed to fall in love with.

I only half-smiled back. I wish I could grin at her, show how happy I was to see her. I wanted to take her in my arms and lift her in the air and tell everyone how much I loved her. I wanted to see her eyes twinkle with glee and hear her squeal in delight.

She stood up slowly and walked towards me with a devilish glint in her eye. She was up to something, but I couldn't quite figure out what. She had grown up quite bit from when I first saw her. She _had_ been barely 15 then. She had looked about 17, though. Her hair was longer now, and she was taller. There were also things I shouldn't have noticed, being her teacher. Her body had become curvier and _much, much_ more mature.

No! I couldn't think of that, not in a classroom full of gossip obsessed students. She swayed her hips as she skipped over to set her finished essay on my desk. A desk which had seen many, many indecent acts between us. How she managed that innocent facade was a mystery to me. She was far from innocent on several different levels.

"Mr. Fitz," she whispered seductively, "I was wondering if I could have an extension on that 5 page essay you assigned us."

_An extension on the essay._ I knew exactly what she meant. It was code for, "Do you want to hang out?" The smile came naturally to my face.

'

"Of course, Aria. Do you need any help with it? You're one of my best students." This conversation was inappropriate on several different levels. If only the class full of students knew what I meant when I asked if she needed any help. . .

"Sure," her ruby red lips lifted into a smile. "How's after school today after school? It might take a while, though. I have, like, six things to ask you about."

"That sounds great," I replied. She would be coming over at six tonight. I would have to clean up some. She said it didn't bother her when my apartment was messy, but it bothered me. She deserved to spend her only alone time with me in a place that was neat and easy to get around in.

She winked at me. "Thanks, Mr. Fitz." she said in that low voice that just drove me crazy.

"Anytime." I said huskily as I looked her over. Her skirt was a bit too short for the dress code, but I was in no way complaining. She smirked at me and glanced back down at her essay before she spun on her heel and walked back to her desk.

There was a sticky note attached to it.

"I dressed for you this morning," it said in her neat, curly handwriting.

I looked back up to see her smirking. I smirked back.

"Thank you," I mouthed gratefully as I glanced her over again.

I was in love with this woman.

* * *

_**What did you think? Did everyone love tonight's episode? I sure did! I'm not going to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet, though! **_

_**I would love for y'all to review and tell me what you thought. I need feedback so I can improve my writing! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Sai :) **_


	3. Vanilla Twilight

_** Wow! I love all of the responses I got for the last chapter! I really appreciate them, and they encouraged me to go ahead and start writing the next chapter. Before you read, I wanted to mention I went back to the last chapter and added a song to go with it! If you want, you can go check it out. Thank you for reading "I've Seen You Before," and please enjoy the next chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pretty Little Liars. I am not associated with any of the writers, Marlene King, or Sara Shepard. I simply write fanfiction to entertain my wild imagination.**

**

* * *

**

I've Seen You Before

Chapter 4 – Vanilla Twilight

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

__

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight _

_Vanilla Twilight – Owl City  
_

He was him. They were the same person. It was incredible. Unbelievable. Ezra, my Ezra, was the guy from the bar in Iceland. I felt so stupid last night when I remembered that fateful day. It completely blew my mind. How could I not have realized? True, he did look slightly different, and true, I was slightly drunk that day, but he was Ezra!

Ezra. I knew without a doubt that he was the love of my life. I'm sure I sound naive thinking that, but there was no denying that we were a match made to last. Sure the odds were stacked against us, but look how far we have gotten already! Surely that was a sign?

There wasn't a moment I wasn't thinking of him. When I walked by the bookstore in town, I wondered how many copies of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' they stocked and if I should buy him a new copy in replacement to his old tattered one. When I walked into the coffee shop downtown I nearly always ordered him a chai latte without even realizing. And, when I walked out of the coffee shop, I remembered that stormy day we had spent in his car, just kissing with an overwhelming passion.

But, just because we were happy didn't mean we didn't hit rocky patches. When he had left for New York for that one long week, I thought he had finally given up on us. I thought he had come to the conclusion that I wasn't worth it. That was probably the longest, most tiring week of my entire life. I couldn't function right. He had left, and taken my heart with him. I'm sure my friends noticed, but it didn't matter now that he was back and they knew about us.

I should probably tell him that Hanna, Spencer, and Emily knew. I would make it a hell of a lot easier for us to be together, that's for sure. But, in a way, I felt like I had betrayed his trust by telling him, and I couldn't admit that to him. Would he leave again if I did? Would he realize what a risk this was and deem me not worthy of his time?

Everything with Ali and 'A' was starting to take a toll on me. Some days I couldn't focus on absolutely anything. My grades in everything except AP English were slowly, but surely, slipping. I had no trouble focusing in English for obvious reasons.

I was jarred from my thoughts when Ezra walked into the classroom. He looked deep in thought. His gaze fell on me, and his eyes softened. He stared into my eyes, pouring all his love into one gaze. He kept his eyes on my for slightly too long, and I saw my classmates start to notice.

He looked away abruptly, noticing his mistake. He turned and wrote the topic for our quick-write on the board.

_Love_

I felt my heart flutter. I knew exactly what to write about. Some people didn't believe in love, but I did. Everything I did when I was with him was to show how much I loved him. Who cared if he was my teacher? I felt it and so did he. That's all that mattered to us. We were complete together. I picked up my pencil and began writing.

_ Love is a universal. Everyone thinks they know what it is, but who truly does? Is love measured by our actions? Does love even exist? I like to think it does. Love is everywhere. You hear your best friends say 'I love you' all the time. You hear your parents whisper it to you when they sneak into your room at night. But the most amazing feeling is when you hear that one special soul murmur it into your ear. Your heart nearly stops the first time from the sheer shock of it, and you never quite get over that fluttering feeling in your stomach. _

_ Most people fall in love several times. But then, there are those one-in-a-million couples that are meant for each other. Their love lasts through the good and the bad. Everyone wants to be in love like this. Who wouldn't? There is the constant reassurance that there is someone that still believes in you and supports you in everything you do. You can always fall back on them, and you can always trust that they will love you forever. Love like this can never, ever be broken._

I was not completely satisfied with what I had written. I wanted to be able to write down how much I loved Ezra. I wanted to tell the story of how we met and the struggles we faced, but I know I cannot. This paper could fall into the wrong hands, and that would be the end of it. Ezra would lose his job and be sent to jail. I would never see him again.

We had to be cautious every minute we were together. Who knew what 'A' could come up with to ruin us? I tried to be brave, but I was terrified of 'A' and what she could do. She had already almost ruined us. It was cruel the way she had manipulated and frightened Hanna into giving my mom the ticket to the art showing. Thankfully, her (or his) plan didn't work.

We had absolutely no leads as to who 'A' was. Every time we thought we knew, 'A' threw a curve-ball at us. But, 'A' had helped me once. Noel had almost ruined what I had with Ezra. I had honestly thought he was a genuine guy, but it turns out he was just a jealous little kid who turned to blackmail to get what he wanted. Yes, that was probably the only time 'A' had ever done anything remotely nice for any of us.

'A' had nearly destroyed Emily's relationship with her mother and had tormented her with memories of Ali. I didn't quite know what 'A' had on Hanna and her mother, but I knew it was bad. I know Hanna. She's stubborn and extremely loyal. She wouldn't do anything to hurt me on her own; 'A' had forced her to it. And Spencer. What did 'A' have on Spencer? All I know is that she was framing her for Ali's murder, just like she had framed Toby.

It seemed like we were close to everyone else, but we truly were not as close as before. _"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close," _Ali had said. Well that had worked out just perfectly, hadn't it! Now look where we were. We were being stalked by someone pretending to be her! Well congratulations, Ali! You got what you wanted: an early death and beautiful corpse. I hope you're happy.

I knew I shouldn't have been thinking of Ali like this. She was my best friend. She had taken me from socially awkward, shy Aria to social butterfly, outgoing Aria. She had been my very first friend. But it was just so easy to blame everything on her. She had gone and gotten herself killed by Ian, and now we were suffering for it!

Throughout my entire rant, I hadn't noticed Ezra gazing at me, his eyes completely glazed over. I smiled at him. I saw him half-smile back. A small lock of his dark brown hair fell onto his forehead. He looked just like he had that day in the bar.

Suddenly, a wicked idea came to my mind. I would have to play this out perfectly, so I didn't get caught. I had been feeling extremely brave lately with him. In fact, this morning I had chosen to go with a short skirt that I normally would have worn with leggings. Just because I couldn't be with him in public didn't mean I couldn't tease him in public.

I stood slowly, lifting myself out of my chair with my eyes trained on him. I added just a slight bit more of a sway to my hips. Not enough to draw the attention of my classmates, but enough to catch his eye. I placed my finished essay on his desk, the sticky note I had written on sitting on top.

"Mr. Fitz," I whispered in a low voice, "Could I have an extension on that five page essay you assigned us."

His eyes lit up in understanding, and I could see them darken slightly with lust.

"Of course, Aria. Do you need any help with it? You're one of my best students." he said quietly. Only I, out of all the students in the room, could detect the hidden meaning in his words. I smirked.

"Sure," I smiled, "How's today after school? It might take a while, though. I have, like, six things to ask you about."

Six o'clock. That gave me plenty of time for me to go home and get ready. I began mentally planning my outfit before he could even answer. I knew he would say yes.

"That sounds great," he smiled. He was barely hiding the joy in his voice.

"Thanks, Mr. Fitz," I said in the voice I knew drove him wild.

"Anytime," he said huskily.

I winked at him and glanced back down at my paper sitting all by itself on his desk. I quickly turned around and walked back to my chair. I was able to catch Spencer's eyes for a millisecond. She smirked at me, and the expression she gave just said one thing: "That was hot." I could just imagine her saying that. Prim and proper Spencer could be pretty nasty once you got to know her.

I sat down quickly and saw his eyes travel over my body repeatedly. I smirked as he mouthed the words "Thank you" gratefully.

What would I do without him?

* * *

_**Okay, so what did you guys think of this chapter? The quick-write in the middle was a bit of a challenge because I have absolutely no clue if I did Aria any justice. I hope I didn't make her sound way too naïve because we all know she is anything but that. Thank y'all for reading this chapter and please review! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Sai :) **_


	4. Rhythm of Love

_**Okay, so it kinda sorta just a teensy bit hurt my feelings that I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter, but whatever. Can't get everything, right? I think I've just gotten use to getting 15 reviews per chapter like on my other story (Twilight/Harry Potter.) **_

_** So anyway, now that I'm finished being mopey, I hope you love this chapter! It's from a neutral POV as opposed to the 1**__**st**__** person in the previous two chapters. **_

_**Also, you can follow me on twitter for updates on chapters and such! **_

_**srkarnati**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I've Seen You Before

Rhythm of Love

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
I told her "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"  
_

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine _

_All mine  
Play the music low _

_And sway to the rhythm of love._

_Rhythm of Love – Plain White T's_

As soon as the last bell rang, Aria shot up from her desk and nearly ran out of the room. She power-walked to Ezra's classroom to make sure they were still on for that night. Her boots clapped against the linoleum and resounded throughout the corridor.

Once she reached his room, she lightly knocked on the door and gazed in. He was sitting at his desk, his fist in his hair as he graded papers. He seemed. . . frustrated. Aria walked in quietly, careful not to startle or disturb him. He looked up with tired eyes and smiled slightly.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she replied. "What are you grading."

He sighed. "You mean attempting to grade? I should really make you guys type these," he said as he held up a quick-write written in the sloppiest handwriting she had ever seen. Her eyes widened.

"Whose is that?"

"I wish I could tell," he said as he let out a frustrated sigh. Aria laughed lightly.

"Maybe I could help you," she said.

He heaved another sigh. "I would never put you through that. Besides I only have one more. I always save the best for last. This girl can write. She's got a bright future ahead of her." he said, smiling.

She looked down at his desk, and, sure enough, her paper sat there. She grinned at him.

"You really think I have a bright future in writing?" she asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "You're one of the best writers I've ever met. I promise you that in ten years we'll be married, possibly with a kid, and you'll be a best-selling writer making millions on your latest novel."

She rolled her eyes. "What about you? You're a _much_ better writer than me! We could be multimillionaire's _together_."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Maybe."

She grinned again. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure. I should probably get going, though. I want to look my best for tonight."

Just as she was about to turn and leave, he caught her wrist, stood up, and pulled her close.

"Aria, please do me a favor and don't wear any makeup tonight. You don't need it."

She looked up, her eyes sparkling.

"Okay," she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the nose, making her giggle quietly.

"I love you," he breathed against her ear.

"I love you, too," she sighed happily.

She lifted herself onto the tips of her toes and pecked him lightly on the lips. Just as she was lowering herself back down onto her heels, he pulled her back up.

"That's all I get?" he mumbled.

She grinned as she kissed him soundly on the lips.

"That better?"

"Much."

* * *

It was finally 6 o'clock and Aria found herself in front of Ezra's door. She pulled out her key and opened the door. She gasped as she took in the candles and rose petals scattered strategically around the room.

"I love you." he said from the dining table where he stood lighting the last remaining candle. He was wearing his glasses.

Aria was speechless. The room was so beautiful. Why would they need to go out on dates when almost all of their favorite memories were in this very room, Aria wondered.

She looked into his eyes, conveying what her words could not at the moment. Ezra walked to her and helped her out of her coat. He then leaned over and kissed her lightly on the shoulder.

"Come, sit down," he whispered. She complied immediately. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and walked into the kitchen to get her a plate of the only the edible meal he was able to prepare: chicken penne. She grinned at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, now eat up. Please tell me if, for any reason, you start to feel nauseous, okay?" he grinned.

She giggled in response. "You're cooking isn't _that_ bad!"

He gave her a look.

"Okay, it can be pretty bad, but this dish is always really, really good." she assured him.

"Aria. Aria." he tsked his tongue. "You're one of my best students, and all you can think up is 'really, really good'? I'm disappointed, Aria," he teased her.

She smiled at him. "Well, you always have been able to make my brain all fuzzy. How am I supposed to form a well thought out sentence?"

He just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

After they finished eating, they lay on his couch, cuddled together watching Baz Luhrmann's _Romeo and Juliet._

Ezra reached over and paused the movie. He lovingly into Aria's eyes. She smiled back but grew confused as he lowered himself onto one knee. She gasped as he opened a satin box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Ezra. . ." she whispered.

"Shhhh. It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I'm promising that I will never, ever give up on you. You are worth every risk that I take for us to be together. I promise that one day I will marry you. I love you, Aria. I want to be with you every day of forever. I want you to have my children, and I want to be able to go out and tell everyone that you're my wife and that I love you very much."

By now, Aria had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. If you don't want to. . . I understand." he sighed.

"Ezra?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me already," she grinned. He didn't hesitate to oblige.

"Aria, you may not remember it, but I think I saw you before that day in the Hollis Bar & Grill. In -"

"Reykjavik," Aria finished.

He nodded. "You remember," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course I remember! I didn't know it at the time, but that was probably one of the most important days in my entire life."

He leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. They began kissing passionately, craving more.

* * *

"I'm so happy I met you," he breathed as he held her close to his body. He slid his fingers under the t-shirt he let her borrow for the night. She had texted her mother and told her she was spending the night at Spencer's.

"So am I," she whispered against his bare chest. They both lay under the covers of his slightly small bed.

He grinned the grin she loved so much as he placed a small his on her nose. They were both happy and complete that night. Nothing mattered but them.

* * *

_** This chapter had a ridiculous amount of fluff. Also, this story has turned awfully sexual. I assure you it will remain 'T' rated forever. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please, please review! **_

_**I love you guys,**_

_**Sai :)**_


	5. Secret Valentine

_**So I went to bed right after uploading the last chapter, and I checked my email as soon as I woke up and was pleasantly surprised to find 5 reviews awaiting me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really hope it didn't sound like I was whining in the last chapter. . . .**_

_** Anyway, Thank you for reading this story! I really, really hope y'all like it!**_

_** Disclaimer: I am not, in anyway, associated with the writers, director, and author of the 'Pretty Little Liars' series.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I've Seen You Before

Secret Valentine

_When guilt fills your head  
brush off, rise up from the dead..  
This is the moment that we will come alive..  
Brace yourself for love sweet love, secret love._

_We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights.  
When both boy and girl  
start suddenly shaking inside.  
Don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing.  
Just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all.._

_Secret Valentine – We The Kings_

Aria sat in her room remembering the previous night with Ezra. Everything had been perfect then. With him, her life was perfect and content.

"Aria?"

She looked up to see her mother standing in her doorway. She rarely ever saw her mother lately. Times had been rough since her parents had separated, but maybe it was for the best.

"Hey, mom," she smiled.

"I was just wondering. . . ," she started, "What do you think of Mr. Fitz?"

Aria froze for a second. There's no way she knows, she thought.

"He's cool," she responded in her calmest voice.

"Okay. . . Is he a good teacher? I mean, does he care about his students," her mom asked nervously.

"Yeah, I guess. He seems really passionate about teaching and stuff," Aria explained awkwardly. Where was her mother going with this?

"Hey, mom? I was just wondering, but why so many questions about E-Mr. Fitz," she caught herself quickly.

"Oh, I don't know. . . You know how I've been working at the school and all. . . and how you're father and I aren't working out. . . I was thinking of asking him on a date."

Aria, who had been drinking some coffee out of a mug, promptly choked. She fell into a fit of coughs for the next few minutes. Once her coughs calmed down, she looked up to see her mom staring at her sheepishly.

"Wha- How? When? _Why?_" Aria stumbled for the correct question.

"Well, we have the same lunch break, _aaaaannddddd_ I don't know. . . He always seems so _nervous_ when he's around me. I really think he likes me," her mother concluded.

Aria couldn't believe how naïve her mother could be. But, who could really blame her? She didn't know about Aria and Ezra, which was good, but _still_.

"Mom, are you sure. I mean, he _is_ my teacher. And what about the age difference?" As if she could talk about age differences. Aria couldn't even look her mother straight in the eyes right now.

"I think I am. And the age gap isn't _that bad_. . ." Ella tried to explain.

"Mom, you're 12 years older than him," Aria tried to justify.

"It's not that bad. And I know he's your teacher, but it's only for this year."

"I know but still!" Aria was sure she probably had jealousy written all over her face, but she hoped her mother wouldn't notice. If only.

"Aria! I really want you to be hap- oooooh I understand. Ezra's a handsome man. I understand if you, you know, sorta have a crush on him, but like you said he's your teacher. I just really think I have a chance with him. . .," Her mom tried to explain.

Aria was shocked. Her mother had just told her she didn't have a chance with her own boyfriend. Albeit, Ella didn't know that he was her boyfriend.

"I need to go," Aria muttered.

"Aria!" her mother shouted. But she kept going.

Once she reached her car, she pulled her phone out and texted Ezra.

Hey! Can I come by? Like now? It's really important!

Sure!  He responded immediately.

Okay, I'll be right over!

By now she was already halfway to his apartment. She couldn't help but push the speed limit a little.

She made it there within 5 minutes, a new record for her. She ran up the steps and fumbled with her keys.

"Hey!" She zoomed by him.

"Hey. . .," he said uncertainly, "Is everything okay?"

"Okay? Oh yeah, everything's fine! My mother thinks you have a crush on her, and now she's dead set on asking you out on a date."

Ezra froze. "_What?_"

"I know," she muttered.

"_Oh no_," he groaned. "I think I know why she thinks I like her. Ever since she started working at the school, I've been acting really nervous around her. But can you really blame me? Every time I look at her, the first thing that comes to mind is that I've seen her daughter naked."

"No, no! I don't blame you. I don't blame her either, but I just wanted to warn you," she assured him.

"Okay," he sighed, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well," she mused, "You could lie and tell her you're nervous because, I don't know, you're one of her student's parents. Yeah! You could tell her that it's like being in a parent-teacher conference."

"That _might_ work. But, it's all we've got right now."

"Okay," she sighed, resigned. She reached up and began fiddling with the promise ring Ezra had given her. It was on a chain around her neck because it would cause too much suspicion if it was on her finger. Her mother was already suspicious enough about her having a boyfriend, there was no need to add fuel to the fire.

He caught her hand, lifted it up to his face, and sighed.

"Who knew life could be so. . . _complicated_," he asked to no one in particular.

Aria just shook her head.

"I think I should go now. I don't want my mom to worry or anything. Plus, I've gotta study for my Algebra test. I hate math," she groaned.

He smiled at her. "Okay. Have fun studying," he winked.

"Oh, trust me, I will." She leaned up and gave him a deep kiss before turning and walking out of his apartment.

* * *

When she reached home, she saw her mother sitting on the sofa looking through a photo album.

"Hey, mom! What's going on?"

Ella looked up, her eyes rimmed red with tears threatening to spill. Aria looked closer and saw that her mother was looking through her old wedding album.

"Mom. . .,"Aria said slowly, "Are you okay?"

Ella took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She forced a smile.

"No, really, mom. If you want to talk, I'm here," Aria tried reasoning. Her mother wasn't the type of person to dwell on the past, but Aria could tell that her parent's separation and looming divorce was taking its toll on her.

"I'm fine. I think everything's just caught up with me. Your father and I have filed for divorce, Aria. We've given up. There was too much damage. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for keeping your father's affair a secret," Ella seemed to be choking up.

Aria walked over to her mother and wrapped her in her arms. Ella melted into the embrace immediately.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier. It's just. . . Ezra's so young and he's available. . . I wanted to prove to your father that I was doing fine without him. I don't think it was necessarily the fact that your father had an affair that stung. I mean, that did hurt too, but it was with his _student_. She was so young and beautiful. . . I guess I wanted to show him that I could get a young person to like me, too. Does that make sense?"

Aria just sighed. "Mom, you don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't believe I was going to ask out _Ezra_. That would have been awkward," Ella laughed.

Aria smiled at her mother's lightened mood. She reached over to the coffee table and closed the wedding album.

"Don't dwell on the past, mom. Things will start to look up soon."

Ella smiled at her daughter. "You've really grown up, Aria. It's so hard to believe that my little girl is going to graduate high school soon. You're such a mature young woman. I love you," she said as she kissed the top of Aria's head and smoothed her hair.

"I love you too, mom."

* * *

_** What did y'all think? I really wanted to add a mom/daughter moment because I feel like there aren't enough in the show. Speaking of the show, who's excited for tonight's episode? I sure am! Please review! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Sai :) **_


	6. Hold My Heart

_**Okay, I want to apologize for not having updated in. . . a while. Please don't kill me? Things have been really hectic. I'm leaving for India on Sunday, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update or not. I'll try my best, though! I hope you guys have been enjoying this story! Please don't forget to review! Feedback is always helpful!**_

* * *

I've Seen You Before

Hold My Heart

_Does anybody know how to hold my heart  
How to hold my heart?  
'Cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go too soon_

_I want to tell you so before the sun goes dark_  
_How to hold my heart_  
_'Cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go of you…_

_Hold My Heart – Sara Bareilles_

Aria stared at herself in the mirror the next morning contemplating what to do with her hair and makeup for the day. Should her hair go up? She rarely ever did that. . . Or maybe she should go with her normal voluminous curls? Straight?

Aria had never been much of a girly girl. She had always been the kookier one out of her friends, wanting to experiment with the things found in the backs of stores

Suddenly, she heard her phone go off, signaling that she had a text message. Her body immediately tensed. This had become a instant reaction. It bothered her so much that 'A' had that much control over her life. She couldn't even check her phone without chills shooting up her spine.

Morning! –Ezra 

She smiled when she saw his name on her screen.

Morning! I have no idea what to do with my hair and makeup today . . . D: -Aria 

She sighed and messed with her hair again.

Keep it natural! I love it when you do that! :) -Ezra

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Cheesy much? And will do! Love you, but I've got to go now :( -Aria 

She applied base, mascara, and chapstick. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and walked out of her bathroom.

Mike was already sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Finally! You're out! It's about time!"

Aria glanced at the clock. It read 7:55.

"Crap! You couldn't have come and oh, I don't know, TOLD ME?"

"I would have, but . . .I really did not want to disturb that weird getting ready ritual girl thing or whatever."

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot. Now get in the car so we can go."

Aria drove as quickly as she could to Rosewood Day. Her car pulled into the parking lot in a record speed of 7 minutes.

She jumped out of her car and ran into the building, making her way to Ezra's classroom. She was glad she always had her English book in her backpack. She hastily shuffled into the room just as Ezra was writing the assignment on the board.

The entire class looked up.

"Aria . . .Thank you for joining us." Ezra said, meeting her eyes. He seemed to be asking her a million questions.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fitz. Overslept," she said as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

He nodded.

Aria walked over to her seat as quietly as possible.

The day seemed to go by fairly quickly. Before she knew it, Aria found herself in Ezra's classroom as her classmates made their way out into the parking lot.

"Hey," Aria said as she pulled the shade down on the door.

"Hey," Ezra said back.

"I'm sorry about being late this morning. I lost track of time."

"It's fine," he said with a smile on his face. "By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous today."

Aria smiled and ducked her head as a faint blush made its way to her face.

"There's the blush," Ezra said with a chuckle.

Aria smiled up at him. Her smiled soon faded and became a look of wonder.

"I never noticed that you had freckles on you nose . . ."

Ezra smiled softly back at her.

They both leaned in and breathed deeply as their lips met. The kiss was slow and passionate. Every emotion they were feeling was pushed into the kiss. Aria's hands made their way to Ezra's collar, pulling him closer to her, while his grabbed at her hair.

They were both startled to hear the sudden rapping on the door. They jumped apart and tried to collect their appearances as Ezra went to open the door.

Mrs. Welch stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Ezra, I just came by to make sure you had grades in! The grading period ends tonight at midnight."

She invited herself into the classroom. By now, Aria had pulled out an assignment from her notebook as evidence.

"Oh, was I interrupting a study session?" Mrs. Welch said. She observed Aria and noticed how out of breath she was.

"Oh, yes. Could we discuss the grades later?" Ezra said.

"Of course . . .," she said as she noticed how flushed Ezra's face was.

She shuffled out of the room, throwing a curious glance over her shoulder. Ezra quickly shut the door behind her, and Aria let out the breath she was unconsciously holding.

"That was close," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "A little too close. Maybe you should go now."

Aria shut her eyes.

"Shouldn't we talk about what just happened?" she said incredulously as she opened them.

"Come over later. To my place. We can talk then." Ezra sighed.

"Okay . . ." Aria said, resigned. She reached for Ezra's hand, but he pulled it away. Aria tried to hide the hurt on her face and turned towards the door.

"I guess I'll see you later?" she said as she stood in the doorway.

He nodded silently.

Aria sighed and walked out the door. She turned her head just in time to see Ezra collapse in his chair and bury his face in his hands.

* * *

It was six o' clock when Aria finally caved and found herself in front of Ezra's apartment. Every time she reached to unlock the door, she hesitated.

Finally, she worked up enough courage to open his door.

She found him sitting on his sofa, his shirt untucked with a glass of Scotch next to him.

"Hey," she smiled softly.

He nodded, causing her smile to fade.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I'm just worried about what happened earlier. If Mrs. Welch had walked in without knocking, we would have been found out, Aria. I would lose my job. I would never see you again."

Aria sighed. "But she did knock! Isn't that all that matters?"

"I don't think you understand how much trouble we could have gotten in had we been caught." he groaned, his voice frustrated.

"I don't think you understand that we didn't get caught!" she shot back.

They both sat in silence glaring at each other for a few moments.

Finally, Ezra sighed.

"Maybe we should take a break." He said, resigned.

Aria's head shot up.

"What?" she said frantically.

"I'm not saying that we should break up, but I think we should just take a break from each other. You know, to avoid suspicion."

By now, Aria had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry," Ezra begged. "I'm not saying forever. Just two weeks. It'll go by quickly. We just have to make sure no one else becomes suspicious."

"I know," Aria said in a tight voice, "But I don't want to."

"I don't either," he whispered. "But we have to. It's the best thing to do right now."

Aria nodded.

"I should be getting home now."

Ezra grabbed her arm as she was leaving.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she mumbled as her tears fell.

She trudged out of his apartment to her car. For the entire drive back to her home, Aria thought about how she would live for two weeks. Ezra had become her whole life. How was she supposed to forget about him for two weeks? She couldn't do that! But, it was for the best.

Aria pulled into her driveway and walked into her room, ignoring her family. She collapsed onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Her phone rang shrilly, disrupting the silence. She picked it up and glanced at the screen.

Sounds like trouble in Paradise. Just remember, you can hide, but I'll always find you.

-A

Aria shuddered as she saw the one letter that had been terrorizing her for the past few months. What had her life come to? She let her tears flow as she hugged her pillow.

Across town, Ezra sat at his desk, his hand flying across a sheet of paper wildly. He too shed a few tears.

* * *

_**And there you go! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! By now you can tell I'm not going by the plot of the show! Not even close, actually. Please review! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Sai :)**_


End file.
